System
by Krossfire384
Summary: This story is about seven kids who are really the reincarnations of the seven elemental warriors who saved the world from the 4 Dragon sisters.


: The world is a very mysterious place in a very mysterious universe in a very mysterious dimension with all the other dimensions that hold all kinds of mysterious people and creatures. And with the mysterious creatures there are good and there is good, and like it goes with that good there will always be evil. There year is 2400XX, and 200 years ago there lived an evil dragon princess named Aatomusk ruled over all of the dimensions in her divisions next to her dragon sisters Lytheria the beautiful, Goulberia the mighty, and Orania the brain. But one fateful day the 4 sisters fell to 7 teenagers with extraordinary powers from the elements of the world and the spirit world. On the day of the New Dragon moon at the strike of twelve they will return to Earth and reclaim what is theirs  
The Reunion  
  
"Where have you been Zi?" Said Samiko looking very frustrated and impatient. "Uh well you see I was stuck in traffic." Said Zi looking very nervous. "Dang Zi this is the third time you have missed your turn paying for the food." Said Kat as she was eating her Inuyasha Popsicle with bubble gum eyes. "Don't be so hard on him guys you know that Zi is sorry for missing out on buying us food." Said Beth watering her mini plant. "Aw is Beth taking up for her boyfriend." Said Hiroshi laughing at his sentence. "No actually Zi will be paying for all of us when we go see the new Inuyasha movie today, and he will be the first one there and I mean it. : As the time grew closer to the new dragon moon the gang is dragging Zi all the way to the movie theater to see Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho: "Come on guys can't we compromise this situation." Said Zi being brutally dragged across the parking lot to his car. "And let you go unpunished I think not." Said Kat "Where the heck Hammoru isn't he coming with us to the movies?" Said Hiroshi straining to dragging Zi. "Yeah about that he said he was going to meet us there." Said Samiko "Well Zi I am glad you decided to stop struggling and get on with your punishment." Hiroshi then turns around to see that Zi running across the parking lot and across the street in his sponge bob boxers and socks. "I don't believe this." Said Hiroshi in shock. "Did he escape again Hiroshi?" Asked Beth still watering her mini plant. "Don't worry Hammoru will get him." Said Samiko looking unsurprised. : Later at the movie theater: "Where is Hammoru with Zi" said Hiroshi impatiently. "Don't be so impatient, if anyone can catch that Zi it's Hammoru." Said Kat. "Look there he is now!" Said Samiko pointing at the red headed boy down the sidewalk. "So where is Zi" said Kat. "Umm? I don't know wasn't he supposed to be with you guys." Said Hammoru in confusion. "Hey you kids!" Said a fat man form behind the ticket booth "Are you Samiko, Hiroshi, Beth, Kat, and Hammoru?" Said the man. "Yeah why?" Said Kat "somebody said Zi to meet him inside he has your tickets." Said the fat man. "Uh oh is the world coming to the end?" Said Hiroshi sarcastically. "Don't be so harsh Zi may have had a change of heart." Said Samiko. : The gang goes inside the movie theater to look for Zi with their tickets: "Ok now were in here but where is he" Said Samiko. "Hey guys I was at the concession stand buying candy and drinks for the movies." Said Zi with a pushcart full of junk food. "Let's go before the movie starts and we miss the beginning of it." Said Hammoru. "Lets all go see Inuyasha and then maybe just maybe we might see YuYu Hakusho!" Said Kat impatiently. "Nah!" Said the rest of the gang. "WE ARE GOING TO SEE INUYASHA WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU GOT THAT OR I'LL TURN YOU ALL TO MONKEY BUTTS!" Said Kat looking like a giant cat demon. "Ok." Said everyone in the Movie Theater looking very terrified. "Ok so it's agreed we are going to see Inuyasha." Said Zi going off to the ushers. "Um Zi where are our tickets." Said Hiroshi. "Oh! My bad here you go, now lets be off everyone." Said Zi pointing to the ticket person. "Yay were going to see Inuyasha! Were going to see Inuyasha! Ugh!" Said Kat as she ran into a man in a black cloak. "I am very sorry little girl" said the cloaked man running off dropping some strange looking necklaces. "Hey! Who the heck are you calling little I'm big enough to whoop your a--!"Said a very excited Kat with her mouth being covered up by Samiko. "Hey look you guys that guy dropped some necklaces." Said Beth. "Kool I got the one that looks like it has water inside." Said Hiroshi grabbing the necklace.: Everyone grabbed a necklace that they liked and went inside to watch the movie.: "Wow it sure is packed in here I wonder why everyone in the movie theater came here." Said Zi looking for a seat. "Hey look there is that guy who dropped the necklace do you think we should give them back to him?" Asked Samiko. "No, if he wanted them he'll come and get us." Said Hiroshi. "Hey look there are seven empty seats lets get there." Said Hammoru. : The gang runs to the seven empty chairs feeling relived to find a seat.: "Now to watch the movie." Said Kat with a big smile on her face.: A hour and thirty minutes into the movie Zi turns around to see something strange.(Why is that cloaked guys face glowing like that?)Zi said thinking to himself.: The movie screen then starts to shake violently like it was about to rip and seven black figures fell from it:. "Hey cool special effects ." Said a voice from audience.: Kat runs down to front to see what fell and the movie stops because of the problem.: "Everyone look the cat demon girl is distracted let's make a run for it." Said one of the people form the audience, and people ran and the cloak guy snuck out with them. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK hard breathing. "What is it Kat are you ok!" Said Hiroshi looking very concerned. "Its Inuyasha!!!" Said Kat screaming while grabbing and choking Inuyasha. "Wow you must be Sango." Said Hammoru. "And you must be Kagome." Said Hiroshi looking like a red balloon. "Look guys its him." Said Beth almost dropping her plant. "Its Bishounen the demon ice master!" :The group got along great with each other except Kagome and Kat, and on their way out they met the four most strangest girls: "Hi guys." said the girls. "Hey!" Said Zi and Miroku as they passed by. "Ok so here we are a this thing called anime?" Said Sango curious to find out what is going on. "Yeah we'll show you when we get home your show starts at 12:00 midnight, and what do you know its 11:59PM." Said Hammoru looking at his watch. "Look over there at the downtown TV its coming on." Said Kat running out of the movie theater pointing at the big screen with Inuyasha under her arm. "Look guys its the New Dragon Moon." Said Hiroshi pointing. "So!" said Hammoru. "You know what happens on this certain day." Said Hiroshi looking like a scary storyteller. "The return of us." Said a voice in the shadows of the theater. "What the hell is going on here!" Said Inuyasha drawing his Tensiaga. "Finally we are free from our curse and are free to do as we please." Said one of the girls that looked like the leader. "Maybe we should give our powers a little test drive." Said a big ogre looking one. :The four girls then let out a big blast out of their hands and shot it at the gang, but they are then teleported by a blueish wind: "Come my sisters we have bigger matters to worry about." :And the 4 sisters disappear in a bolt of lightning, and the kids are then relocated in a room that looked like a dungeon of a castle:  
  
[First the cast from Inuyasha shows up, then the Dragon sisters return, now the gang are stuck in a dungeon with no way out what will they do how will they get out?]  
  
SYSTEM 


End file.
